Always Watching
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: They always watched. They never touched. Never. Pre-Twilight drabble J/A


**Hey, I haven't written any Twilight fanfiction in a while, but I thought I should give this fic a shot. I got the idea from Bella's first observation of Jasper in Breaking Dawn, after she woke up from her transformation. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

They always watched him. Their eyes would scrape their way over his body, recording every scratch and scar that marred his skin. He would try to ignore them, try to let their observations go over his head. But the hairs on the back of his neck would raise as they calculate and decide.

They had always watched him. Since he had been changed, there was scarcely a time when he had not felt the never ending gazes. Maria herself had sat and watched him writhe in pain as the venom coursed through his veins. She had enjoyed the pain, enjoyed the distress that it put him in. And then, she had reveled in the glory and teaching him of his new life, of teaching him how to slaughter.

She always kept a stern eye on him, trying to make sure that he never ran away. He never tried.

But then, the watching was too much. Sure, the killing perturbed him, but the watching was what drove him mad. He wanted to be alone, to have his self to himself. He hated _belonging_ to this army, to this person… this monster.

He fled from the eyes. They watched him even as he left. There were those few that stared until he was too far gone to see. He was sure that they had been killed for not immediately alerting Maria.

For many years, he wandered alone. He loved it, the loneliness of it all. The silence. He could hide in the shadows forever, it felt, and never be found. Even by himself. As hard as he tried, he could barely remember his human life. His personality was lost completely to the bloodlust.

He missed himself. He remembered liking chocolates and loving to play soldier. He wanted to find himself. He wanted to see.

In a desperate attempt to be seen – oh, such irony after all this time – he burst through two doors. He had no clue what the place was or what it sold. Some sort of food, he realized, though it attracted him in no way. There was no lure towards the tasteless solid substances. The sweet smell that exuded off the building was only from the rushing blood of the bustling customers.

Someone was watching him. He closed his eyes carefully, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Was the watch curious, or threatening, or… was that loving? His eyes shot open. Yes, it was loving. Then he rolled his eyes. Those stupid human girls were so prone to love. Such a foolish emotion. They fell onto their knees simply seeing him, begging for him to take them.

He breathed in carefully. One or two would be sufficient; he would not need to massacre the entire crowd. He just had to pick out the sweetest ones…

A scent that was not quite human caught his attention. His head snapped over to a corner, where he realized the watch was coming from. A petite girl – no, he corrected himself. A petite woman was smiling at him from the corner, her short, spiky hair barely longer than his own. Her eyes were a brilliant gold.

She was not human. Yet, she could not be one like him, either.

He approached the possible threat carefully. She watched his every move, though did not seem taken by his scars. She noticed them, he knew. It was impossible not to. But it seemed as if she had accepted it and taken it in stride. How strange… she had yet to meet him.

Her smile grew wider as he grew nearer. How were her eyes such a beautiful shade of molten gold? Furthermore, how was she so beautiful overall? It couldn't be possible, even if she was a bloodthirsty beast such as him.

"I've been waiting for you." Her voice rang accusingly, scolding. He didn't know what to do, so he took one of the few things he could recall from his human life. Perhaps if he took her away from such a public place, he could question her further. And then, if she was indeed a threat, eliminate her. He took the gentlemanly approach.

"I apologize, ma'am." His voice had not been used in a friendly way in such a long time. Not even in a casual way. But this was not either. It was silky and smooth, the voice he used on his prey.

She rolled her eyes and leapt off the stool. She barely reached his shoulder. "Come now, Jasper. Don't use your predator voice on me. Next time, I'll slap you." She gazed off into the distance for a short time. "You're going to use it again, aren't you?"

"Of course not," he said quietly, lying with the very voice he was vowing not to use.

The girl's little hand came smacking across the back of his head. He winced at the sound of the crack, but it didn't hurt at all. The girl laughed.

"Let's go, I have so much to tell you!" She grasped his hand. He gasped in shock.

They always watched. They never touched. _Never._

But her hand felt right in his. They molded together to form one. As she led him out of the building, her eyes sparkling happily, he couldn't even think of the meals they were leaving behind. She was all he needed. He'd go with her anywhere.

It was a shame he didn't even know her name.

She turned around and smiled, looking at him excitedly. A warm feeling filled him to the brim.

He didn't need to know her name. He didn't need to know anything at all. As long as she was watching.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome and would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and if any of you have read my parody fic Music in the Nonexistent Soul, does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? And would you be opposed to RENT music? AND, if you like RENT, am I the only one that can picture Jasper as Roger and Alice as Mimi? Or am I just crazy? Thanks ;)**

**See ya! I'll be going away for three weeks, so if I don't reply to your review very soon, I promise I'll get to it eventually.**


End file.
